


Morning Fox

by Kalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox Stiles, M/M, cuddles and scritches, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes for an early morning visit with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of flufflet is set in the future (and minor AU, of course) after at least one story that I have in progress (and have been working on for a while) which has much more plot and also set up relationship and fox-related things. But while I was working on it recently I really just needed fluff, and thus: this story was born.
> 
> I've only seen seasons one and two of Teen Wolf, and most of my exposure to it comes from two friends in the fandom. One of those friends is [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse), who also betaed this for me (and encouraged me to write/post it at all) thanks dear!

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the counter and sleepily watching his coffee steam. He was mostly awake, but enjoying the quiet of the morning for now.

. . .he tilted his head, closing his eyes to listen better.

He _had_ been enjoying the quiet of the morning. Derek traced a finger along the rim of the mug and then left it there - it was still slightly too hot to drink - as he went to answer the front door. When he opened it, a small sandy-orange fox leapt over the threshold, tucking himself behind Derek’s ankles, fluffy tail flicking over his feet.

Derek looked down at his boyfriend dubiously, closing the door. He wondered why Stiles had scratched at his door rather than _knocking_. Or letting himself in with his key.

He looked outside, but Stiles’ jeep was nowhere to be seen. His brows rose, and he closed the door, placing his feet carefully as he stepped back. “Good morning?” he offered.

Stiles yipped, then yawned, stretching out his front legs, small, delicate paws sliding over the hardwood floor with a small scratching sound. Derek made his way back to the kitchen, with the barely-audible pat-pat-pat of paws trailing after him.

He snagged his coffee and sat on the floor, when Stiles seemed disinclined to take his human shape again. Stiles lifted his muzzle and peered into the mug, and Derek pushed his nose away gently, getting a light nip for his trouble.

“I’m not pouring coffee in a bowl for you, either.” Derek said, leaning back against the counter as Stiles climbed into his lap with a gentle snort, ears flicking. “If you want any you’ll have to turn back first.” He stroked Stiles’ back, fingers digging in under his fluffy ruff, and Stiles curled up on his thigh.

He didn’t appear to care about the refusal, settled comfortably. “You aren’t stuck, are you?” Derek asked with a flicker of worry. Stiles snorted, giving him a fond look and then resting his chin on Derek’s knee.

He petted Stiles affectionately, enjoying the tiny, warm weight. He didn’t stir again save for the occasional flick of an ear or tail, giving content little mumbles, until Derek’s mug was half-empty.

Then he rose, wobbling slightly before shifting his paws, and suddenly Derek had a lap full of lanky, warm human instead of fluffy fox. He startled - not as much as he once would have - and just barely managed not to spill what remained of his coffee down the nape of Stiles’ neck.

“Good morning.” Stiles said absently, snuggling against Derek’s shoulder.

“There you are.” Derek observed, ruffling Stiles’ short hair at the nape of his neck. It produced an even nicer sound of pleasure now, with the added effect of making Stiles wriggle in his lap, thighs sliding on either side of his waist. “Bad morning?”

Stiles shook his head. “Wanted to see you.” he said by way of explanation, which wasn’t terribly informative. “Do you know how tangled the insides of your pretty flower bushes are?” he asked, and Derek’s lips twitched. “The birds seem to like it, though. They’re very noisy under there.”

“I’m sure it had nothing to do with your sudden appearance in the space just under their nests.” Derek said innocently. Stiles laughed, nuzzling his neck, graceful hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders.

“Hey, totally nothing to do with me.” Stiles said as he leaned back, lifting his chin. “ _I_ am as quiet as the lowliest churchmouse when I choose to sneak, thank you very much.”

Derek laughed, and Stiles frowned, but evidently not at him. “Are churchmice lowly, or is there some sort of clerical hierarchy, do you think? Do other, non-church mice respect them? Most exalted churchmouse?” he pondered aloud, and Derek blinked.

Then he kissed Stiles to stop the distracted and likely soon to be runaway train of thought. “So were you in the area and decided to inspect the hiding places in my garden, love, or. . .” he trailed off promptingly. “You don’t usually wander across town like that.”

Derek might take a jaunt across Beacon Hills or the surrounding woods in fully-shifted form - he actually drew _less_ attention at times as a large almost-black wolf than as himself, depending on the way the rumours had spread lately - but Stiles was much smaller and it was hardly practical, despite the much greater speed of his fox shape. 

“I was already in the woods, and it was much closer to come straight here than to go home and drive here.” Stiles pointed out, though he looked distracted now, fingertips tracing along Derek’s collarbone.

“Mm?” Derek murmured absently, reaching up and covering Stiles’ hand with his, stilling his boyfriend’s movements. A shiver slid down his spine as Stiles’ fingers wriggled and lightly-callused fingertips brushed his skin. “What were you doing in the woods so early, anyway?” he thought to ask a moment later.

“Investigating.” Stiles said, with a waggle of his eyebrows. “I also caught a rabbit.” he added before Derek could ask _what_ he’d been investigating. “And then I wanted to see you.” he said, arching, letting his forearms cross behind Derek’s neck. “So good morning.” he said, his eyes warm.

“It always is, when you come to see me just because.” Derek said, smiling slightly.

Stiles returned the smile brilliantly, and Derek had to kiss him. Stiles startled, then hummed happily, one hand cupping the back of Derek’s head as he returned the kiss, warm and sweet, quick tongue curling around Derek’s.

He tasted like he’d caught - and eaten - a rabbit, and Derek laughed softly as he pulled back when the kiss broke. Stiles arched an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips, and Derek shook his head. It wasn’t important.

Stiles tilted his head to one side, then shrugged and kissed him again, starting with a playful nibble at his lip that made his breath catch. Stiles hummed with satisfaction and wriggled in his lap, deepening the kiss once more, one hand sliding down from Derek’s shoulder to rest, curled, over his heart.

A moment later it moved on again, pressing against Derek’s back as his own hands smoothed over the length of Stiles’ own.

Stiles pressed himself close against Derek like he was trying to climb inside him. Derek squeezed him harder around the waist, trying to calm him down without pushing him away, and he eased a little, with a sigh. Derek sucked lightly at his tongue, hands sliding down to his hips, clasping firmly, and Stiles squirmed, hips nudging further into his grasp, though hardly fighting his grip.

Derek didn’t try and still his restless movements any further, and Stiles’ hips rolled in his lap, making his breath hitch and stutter. It gave Stiles an opportunity to take control of the kiss again, all but purring in the back of his throat as he did so.

Derek didn’t fight for control, hands smoothing over Stiles’ slim hips to rest at the small of his back. He let Stiles have his way, dragging the kiss out slow and yet still playful and heated, tongue flicking and then curling enticingly around his own. Stiles lingered even when the kiss slowly broke, their breath mingling and filling the space between them.

“And there I was working on not wanting to go back to bed before you got here.” Derek said absently, and Stiles laughed at him. He felt himself going a little pink, but Stiles only smiled, warm and fond, and cupped his cheeks, thumbs sliding over his cheekbones, where the warmth had pooled.

“I wondered why you were lounging around like this.” Stiles said, tipping his head and looking appreciatively down Derek’s bare chest, all the way to his low-slung pyjama pants. “I take no blame for my actions when you answer the door to me looking like this. Besides, you always know how to scritch in all the right ways.” he added, with a theatrical pout. “It’s not fair.”

Derek reached up and rubbed one of his boyfriend’s ears the same way he would if Stiles was a fox, and he made a complicated sound in his throat, lashes fluttering, and slumped a little. His ears, for whatever reason, had come away from his first shift - and every one thereafter - with more sensitivity, more like his fox form, though physically unchanged.

Derek grinned, no longer the least bit shy about exploiting it. Stiles moaned, shivering and pressing himself against Derek with a little whine that could have been ‘not fair’ again. Derek knew by now that it wasn’t actually a complaint.

“If you will come over so early in the morning. . .” Derek said leadingly, and Stiles frowned at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Note to self,” Stiles said loftily, “new reason for the existence of early mornings discovered. Start waking Derek up when I come over every morning, if I get _this_ all to myself for the trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a Swift Fox, and he looks like this:   
> (Photo is under Creative Commons, [CC BY 2.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0). It belongs to [Kilarin](http://www.flickr.com/photos/14884524@N08/1719645163/).)


End file.
